That Man
by hot dog285
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, he has lied for all his life about "That Man." In fact, just what he was referring to was far more horrible than anything ever know to a ninja, peel bak the lies with his final words.


That Man

If you have found this document, then you are reading the final words of Sasuke Uchiha; and I recommend that you stop, for your own safety and that of the world; however, if you are foolish enough to continue, then never share the knowledge that you find here...

Let me begin my explanation with where everything started going wrong, the Uchiha Massacre. On that horrible day, Itachi slaughtered my clan and I unlocked my Sharingan for the first time, only to later request that it, along with the worst of the memory, be sealed. On that day, I swore vengene on my brother, but I never wanted to kill him, only defeat him, because he was the most powerful person in the world that I knew of.

* * *

><p>I may have said that I wanted to kill "That Man," many times, but I was never specific on who I was talking about; most assumed my brother, but no, I was talking about something far worse, something that infested my dreams and made me paranoid in the days before I asked to have my Sharingan sealed. When I first saw it, not to long before my brother put me under his genjutsu, I had no idea what it was, but it was tall, slender, it wore a suit, and it had no face, and yet I still could feel it staring at me. In my youthful stupidity, or perhaps I was merely focused on something that seemed bigger at the time, I thought that it was a "he," until I learned otherwise. I had asked Itachi why he had killed everyone, even the elderly and the youngest children, he had replied that he had left them alive, but that they had been ranting for the past few days, about some horror far worse than any demon.<p>

I replied that they were dead, and, in what was possibly the only time I had seen him change facial expressions to somehting other than anger, he looked **surprised**. At the hospital just a few days after the massacre, I saw the thing again, and I dubbed it, the Slender Man. It never approahed me, and I could only see it with my Sharingan active, so I kept it off when I could. but whenever I beame angry, it ativated, so I naturally asked if there was a way to keep it from ativating. Once it was sealed, I decided to gain as much power as I could in order to try to stop this thing, the Slender Man.

* * *

><p>As the years passed, I forgot details of the Slender Man, other than it's appearence; but when my first C-rank, soon turned A-rank mission came and my Sharingan activated during the fight on the bridge, I saw it again. The situation fored the seal to break, and I saw it, between Zabuza's accomplice, who I later learned was named Haku, and Naruto, I didn't ever want to see anyone beome another victim of that damned thing, so I did the first thing that came to mind; I lept in between them, this also happened to have the added benifit of blocking the senbon. When Naruto asked why I did that, it was the first time I actually had to lie regarding That Man.<p>

Things were calm after that mission, I kept my Sharingan off unless I had no other option; but right before the first stage of the Chunin exams, when I first encountered Lee, I saw it without my Sharingan active, at that point, I decided, to hell with it, if it's going to show up no matter what now, I may as well use my damned eyes. it disappeared after I fought Lee, and appeared again when we fought Orochimaru in the second stage, it was right behind the bastard. I didn't fight to stop him, but to get to That Man. After I got that seal, my thought patterns changed, from fighting it, to getting the hell out of the village, either to get it away, or to get it away from everyone else, and who better than Orochimaru to study this thing with.

* * *

><p>When I defeted, I had to lie again, so I made u some bullshit about the village holding me back, which, now that I look back on it, in a way, it was holding me back, but not from gaining power, like I had said, but from studying this thing.<p>

During my two and a half years with Orohimaru, I told him about it, and he confided in me that he had seen it before as well, but the last time he could definitively say that he had seen it was during the Second War. Those hundred men I supposedly defeated, really, I only asked about the Slender Man, they ended updying, but driving it away for another few months. When I supposedly killed Orochimaru, I actually did, but he had asked me to the day before, because he could feel it in his bones that Slender, or as he called it, the Thin White Duke, was coming for him, and he didn't want to take the risk of becoming one of it's minions.

There were three others that Orochimaru had gathered under his ommand that had seen this thing and were still breathing to his knowledge, one in the very base we were in. Suigetsu, when asked about it, wanted to join the group I was forming. Karin joined merely because she thought I could protect her, but she was wrong... Jugo however, was useful, his insanity wasn't so random as it seemed from the outside, it only manifested when That Man was near.

* * *

><p>The time after Itachi died is unclear, I can only remember vague feelings, suggestions, and terror. That ended when I saw Naruto again. At that point, I realized how far I had fallen, so I just ran, with no explanation, he of course followed me, but by the time he had caught up, I had hit a dead end. I tried to tell him the truth, but that damned fox pulled him inside his seal to keep him from learning anything. We ended up fighting, and I surrendured to him, on one condition; that I would be released from any loyalty to any village; he accepted, and we created a story of him ending up killing me out of mercy. That is my true story, and how I came to this point.<p>

* * *

><p>I hear it now, outside my home, but it has been years since I last saw the thing, and I now have a family to fight for. I'm glad that I had that feeling of impending doom, and sent my family to the Hidden Leaf with the truth, and with news of this to them, unknown enemy, I have withheld information other than that this thing is far stronger than me, and I now go to my death, to protect the world from this thing. I only hope that I have earned my penance for the horrible actions I commited in the war and throughout my life. I know that I will die, but with any luck, I will take this thing with me. I am Sasuke Uchiha, and these are my last words.<p> 


End file.
